Heroes R: Superheroes
Heroes R: Superheroes is a upcoming action role-playing fighting game developed by Ri Studios and soon published by Imaginate. Heroes R: Superheroes is a sequel to Heroes Kingdoms but as a direct sequel to Heroes United and Battlefortress. It's due to the game having returning characters from both Ri Heroes games, dark tone returning (much like Battlefortress), Incredible powers and forms and the game being developed by, of course, Ri Studios. It's also based on the animated series Heroes R: The Animation, created and animated by Kidtendo TM. The game will be released in April/May 2020. Plot The story follows Liberty, Jason and their friends as they must defeat all 3 seasons main antagonists: Ultra Alpha, All-Star 7.0 and her rival, now arch-nemesis, Amanda. Development Development began shortly after the release of Heroes United, under the codename Project R. With a animated Heroes show being announced based on Kidtendo's amazingly action books, Ri Studios was thinking about making game based on the show. Months later and after the show was teased and released, Ri Studios has completed making the cartoon-human models of the charcaters and the advanced stick models of the characters as well, as a alternate costume. The gameplay is still being worked on. As well as the stages and music. While Kidtendo announced that a 2nd and 3rd season is being planned and the main villains has been revealed, such as All-Star 7.0 (a upgraded version of All-Star with a built-in battle moded Power Cube inside her) and Amanda (Liberty's former rival, now arch-nemesis), the team were doing their best to make a best Heroes game. Gameplay The gameplay of Heroes R: Superhero is action role-playing and fighting, in which the player(s) who is playing as one of the characters race through platforming obstacles in stages while fighting with a number of enemies, as well as rival bosses, mini-bosses and main bosses. It's like Sonic, Dynasty Warriors and Dragon Ball all combined and lined up; First, the platforming is like Sonic. Second: defeating numbers of enemies like DW and third: rival, mini and main bosses like Dragon Ball. Outside that, you can challenge players or CPUs in offline, online and local fights. There are stages that are based on the platforming stages from the Story Mode but in arena style. Music The music of Heroes R: Superheroes are licensed from various games and shows such as Dragon Ball (mostly). Stages from Quick Fight and Story Mode has different kinds of style such as Mountain, Snow, Lava, Jungle, Rain, Epic and more. With that, stages that sounds dark, joyful, 'sparkly' and epic appears in some of those stages. OST a OST will be released sometime in April 2020. Characters *Liberty: the main protagonist of the game. She is currently in Jason's place of being the United Republics of America's new Big Superhero (or Big Red Superhero). *Sonic: a protagonist of the game. He is one of Liberty's double sidekicks. *Warrior: a protagonist of the game. He is also one of Liberty's double sidekicks. *Jason: a protagonist of the game. He is the former hero of the U.R.A and a former teacher of Liberty. He may not be the current hero now, but he still helps Liberty when things go situational. *Roy: a protagonist of the game. He is the Roy from 2011, but since the heroes use a time-portal device to catch him, his friends and his girlfriend, he's finally back and returns as the 1st Big Red Superhero. *Ultra Alpha: One of the 3 main antagonists and the first main antagonist of the game. He is Jason and Liberty's (former) arch-nemesis after the real Ultra. *All-Star 7.0 - One of the 3 main antagonists and the second main antagonist of the game. A powerful upgraded version of All-Star with a built-in Power Cube (in Battle Mode) inside her body. *Amanda - One the 3 main antagonists and the third and final antagonist of the game. She became Liberty's arch-nemesis by succeeding Negaman's place as the leader of the U.V.F and by having a huge hatred towards the sweet hero. Release It will be released in April 2020. Reception Gallery Jason (Heroes R_ Superheroes) Render.png|Jason's render Trivia *They announced that the gameplay will be inspired by Dragon Ball. Category:Video Game